


An Old Man's Burden

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: smashed up bat cave cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: After a confronation between Dick and Batman, Alfred cleans up the mess and reflects on his burden.





	An Old Man's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

An Old Man’s Burden

He carefully swept up the glass from yet another destroyed case. He often wondered why with all his resources Master Bruce hadn’t had the cases redone in something shatterproof it would certainly make his job easier. “What happened here?” Damian’s voice said carrying a suspicious edge. 

“Master Dick and your father had a disagreement,” he said careful to keep his voice neutral. “They simply need space and things will calm down.” This wasn’t the first time they’d had such a fight though every time he had hoped it would be the last. He hoped this wasn’t going to put Damian in the middle of things the boy had been the only one to side with his father last night. He could still remember the angry comments from most of those Master Bruce had taken in as they reacted to his decree that Tim Drake was no longer one of them and if they disagreed then they weren’t welcome either. He didn’t think things would have gone so badly if Master Dick had been there but after this morning he was starting to wonder if it had been a good thing he wasn’t there.

He glanced at Damian to see him scanning the room cataloging everything that was disturbed. “Where are my father and Grayson now?” He asked after a moment. “Or do you even know?” It was accusatory and reminded him of when Damian first got here.

“Your father is working and Master Dick has gone out on personal business,” He was walking a fine line but that was his job he was whatever his boy needed him to be and right now it was keeping Damian from making a volatile situation worse. “I believe you have studying that your father expects done before tonight’s patrol and I will be preparing lunch shortly..”

Damian didn’t respond he just turned and left. He resisted the urge to call out after the boy if he tried to directly tell the boy what to do it would not go well. He was relieved to see Damain heading back to the stairs instead of one of the caves exits. It wouldn’t stop the boy from leaving but it would imply that he wasn’t planning on it yet.

He looked back around at the cave and realized that this was probably one of the worst fights in recent memory. He knew that without a major crisis that it could be weeks before they’d even speak to each other again. He supposed that mad clown was laughing as he roasted in the firey pits of hell at how his death had damaged his enemy’s family so severely. He knew that in time they would come back together they always did so he would do as he always did offer his strength and service to the man who he considered a son no matter how heavy a burden it was at times like this.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
